I love you
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: Oneshot... je voulais faire chengement alors voila un couple que je n'ai pas vu ou presque...Mokuba x Kaiba! allé lire je suis pourri pour les résumé !


I love you

-Seto, fit la voix endormie de Mokuba, alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait dormit sur son grand frère.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard interrogateur de celui qui se trouvait sur lui.

-Je fais quoi sur toi, nee-san, demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Kaiba regardait son frère sans lui-même avoir l'idée de comment il avait pu atterrir dans son lit, et surtout en boxer.

Cette pensé fit rougir l'aîné. Il secoua la tête pour chassé les idées non-catholiques qui avaient envahi son esprit.

Il poussa son frère sur le côté pour s'extirper du lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Seto, tu n'avais pas congé aujourd'hui?

L'interpellé regarda son petit frère, toujours son la couette, et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Alors, pourquoi enfiles-tu tes habits de travail?

Je me suis trompé de pile, fit le brun en s'apercevant que l'adolescent avait raison.

Ha! Dit, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui?

Probablement acheter tes nouveaux cd, le linge que je t'avais promis depuis un bout et manger un morceau au resto de ton choix. Ça te convient?

Hai!

Parfait. C'est pas tous les jours que tu as quinze ans.

Il retira son chandail, faisant rougir Mokuba. Celui-ci sentait sa raison défaillir. Il avait des sentiments pour son frère depuis longtemps, mais n'avait jamais réussi à le lui avouer.

Kaiba, se sentant regardé, se retourna vers son frère. En voyant les joues couleur homard bouillit de son petit frère, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Moku-kun, comme hypnotisé par le regard de son frère, approcha de lui.

Nee-san, murmura le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, embrasse-moi.

Seto-chan, surpris, prit quelque seconde avant de réagir.

Son petit frère se jucha sur la pointe des pieds avant qu'il sente sa bouche frôlée la sienne.

Comme avec un soudain désir, il entoura la taille de son cadet de ses bras et approfondit le baiser.

Aishiteru Nee-san, murmura Mokuba alors que leurs lèvres se séparent.

Il l'avait enfin dit.

Kaiba sourit doucement.

Il le fit tomber sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Seto prit le cou de son petit frère en otage pour y laisser des baisers brûlants avant de descendre vers deux grains de chairs qui avaient l'air d'apprécier ces caresses que prodiguait le brun sur ce corps qu'il désirait depuis des lustres.

Mokuba ne pu s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit son aîné mordiller un petit grain rose.

Voyant que sa avait du succès, il fit subir le même sort à son jumeau.

Les mains de son frère caressaient doucement sa peau, son corps ne répondait aux commandes.

Le jeune homme goûtait chaque parcelle de peau sur le torse finement musclé de son cadet.

Kaiba envoya valser derrière lui le pantalon de son petit frère.

-Nee-san, je te veux en moi, murmura l'adolescent en croisant le regard sont aîné.

Seto-chan sourit doucement avant d'aventuré une main sous le boxer du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Il la prit en main, la caressant de haut en bas, embuant l'âme de son cadet de sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit.

-Hmmmm, ronronnait Mokuba sous les mains de Kaiba.

Le mouvement répétitif sur sa verge dressée s'accéléra, faisant gémir le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Comme il allait venir, son aîné le lâcha, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement.

Le brun lubrifia ses doigts, son regard dans celui de son amant, avant d'écarter ses jambes.

Il insinua doucement un doigt dans cette grotte jusqu'à lors inexploré.

La main de son frère se crispa sur son avant bras.

-Nee-san…

-Je sais, murmura Seto, c'est toujours comme ça la première fois.

Il soupira légèrement et relâcha le bras de son aîné.

Un second doigt se glissa près du premier. Puis, après quelques minutes, un troisième se joint à eux.

Quand il jugea son frère près, il retira ses doigts pour entendre un second grognement de mécontentement, qui le fit rire.

Lui relevant légèrement le bassin, il le pénétra lentement, pour lui faire le moins mal possible.

Il s'agrippa après son grand frère, toutes griffes sorties.

Kaiba passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Mokuba pour le calmer, l'habituer à cette présence en lui.

Doucement, le brun entama un va et vient, sa main droite toujours sur la joue de son cadet.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, il n'avait jamais eu de sensation comme celle-ci, un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Il gémit, indiquant à son aîné qu'il pouvait aller plus vite.

Le jeune homme accéléra son rythme, le faisant gémir plus fort.

-Se-Se-Seto…hmmmm…oui, gémissait le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Il sourit doucement à son petit frère.

Les gémissements de Mokuba se transformaient peu à peu en cris.

Un plus fort que les autres indiqua qu'il avait atteint son point sensible et il redoubla d'effort pour l'atteindre encore une fois.

-Je-Je…vais…plus tenir, fit le cadet au bout de quelques minutes.

-Moi…non plus, répondit Kaiba, essoufflé.

Il coutinua encore un peu avant de sentir Mokuba se crisper sous lui. Il se libéra entre leur deux corps, murmurant le nom de frère. Seto, quant à lui, en sentant l'espace rétrécir, ne pu se retenir et libéra sa semence à l'intérieur de son amant.

L'adolescent, les joues rougies, gardait les yeux fermés, profitant du fait que son amant avait posé sa tête sur son torse.

-Seto?

-Hai?

-Je t'aime….

Le brun sourit, son frère étant maintenant plus rouge qu'un homard dans l'eau bouillante.

-Je t'aime aussi Mokuba, fit Kaiba avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Il s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

-Owari-

Mokuba : Seto qui se trompe de vêtement….

Seto : Comment tu veux que je me trompe, je porte toujours le même linge…

Auteur : Ça t'arrive pas de le laver des fois?

Seto : …

Mokuba : Cassé 

Seto se tourne vers son frère.

Mokuba : Ben quoi 0.0

Seto lançe un regard noir à l'auteur.

Auteur : Je crois que Mokuba veut un bisoux 

Seto se trourne vers Mokuba et l'embrasse.

Auteur : Tout est bien qui fini bien, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez…..vive les reviews!!!!


End file.
